Leigh Johnson
|image = |caption = |aka =Marshal |gender =Male |location =Town of Armadillo, Cholla Springs, New Austin |affiliations =United States Marshals Service; Jonah and Eli John Marston |birth =1860 |status =undetermined |death = |weapon =Pair of Cattleman Revolvers Double-Barrel Shotgun |voice actor = Anthony De Longis }} is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strong no-nonsense ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Johnson does his best to maintain law and order in the town of Armadillo while the world around them progresses into modernity. The Marshal also commands a couple of deputies, Eli and Jonah. You can kill him when you are done with all his missions by going into his office and killing him. Red Dead Redemption Marshal Leigh Johnson first comes to meet Marston in Armadillo, after John comes looking for help on where to find Bill Williamson. He tasks Marston with numerous missions to pursue throughout New Austin, for which in turn he will help in the attempt to capture John's former-brother-in-arms at Fort Mercer. Some of these missions are used as tutorials for certain gameplay aspects, for example how to injure an enemy to allow him to be taken alive. When Marston returns to Fort Mercer later on, the Marshal and his deputies, alongside a number of other characters Marston has met, come along to help apprehend Williamson. After storming the fort, they learn that Williamson left a few days prior to the attack, and that he headed south across the border and into Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, with the help of Javier Escuella. Johnson and Marston thank each other for their assistance in their own matters, and part ways as Marston heads after Williamson. The Marshal is not seen again in-game after Fort Mercer. However, in the end-game edition of the newspaper it is stated that 'Legendary Marshall Leigh Johnson' stepped down as the Marshall of Armadillo after 17 years of service. When asked what his next move would be, he stated that he plans to move as far away from Armadillo as is possible. Trivia ]] *Marshal Leigh Johnson is a member of the United States Marshalls Service, which is the oldest federal law enforcement agency in the United States, being created in 1789. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these pistols. However, in cinematic, Johnson can be seen drawing both. *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Priscilla Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel graveyard. The engraving reveals that she died April 23rd, 1903. The cause, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also says, 'Forever Smiling In Our Hearts'. *A person in Armadillo and Rathskeller Fork can be heard accusing Marshal Johnson of certain unlawful activities: # He beats women. # He stole a treasure and hid it in Rio del Lobo (Treasure Hunter Rank II). # He hangs about with crooks near Pleasance House. #These accusations are all made by the same man. Why he accuses the Marshal of these crimes is uncertain, but perhaps the Marshall unknowingly upset this man in the past. If it is true what this man says, it is possible Johnson beat his wife to death. *It is hinted that Johnson himself had a criminal past as John said that he reminded him of the people he once "had respect for the most had a problem with authority." Johnson also states that he didn't want to be a policeman. *As seen in Political Realities in Armadillo the Marshal uses a Tersk as his mount. Mission Appearances *Political Realities in Armadillo (Boss) with Johnson in Armadillo]] *Justice in Pike's Basin (Boss) *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit (Boss) *Hanging of Bonnie MacFarlane (Boss) *The Assault on Fort Mercer (Boss) Quotes with John]] } Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Single Player Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor characters